Gifted: Alone For Now
by Cats in my pants
Summary: A new student attends MeadowBrook Middle School, adding one to the four hundred and thirty two students. She is mysterious in many ways. One being her physical characteristics... She's albino, with white skin and hair to reddish pink eyes. Her special ability has put her in the "gifted" class and has made the nine students and teacher curious on what it is. - no pairings -


Gifted

Alone For Now

Meadowbrook Middle School had 342 students attending. The school had four floors, four basic classes on the second level (history, geometry, science, and English), five classes on the first level (PE gym, room 209, boy's locker room, girl's locker room, and cooking), on the third floor only had two classes (a class for special ed and the library), the fourth floor had the principle's office, along with French, Spanish, and German class). Though there were a lot of students, more were attending Meadowbrook.

Amanda Beeson was the most popular girl in Meadowbrook, taking the name Queen of Mean. She had a group of friends – princesses to be more exact – making the school her kingdom. Though, she had a secret, a "gift" of some sort. Amanda was a body snatcher. Previous times she had taken over bodies, but she had to feel pity for the person first. How could the most popular girl in school feel pity? She didn't; making snotty remarks to others, making fun of them, things like that. Her ability to snatch other's bodies made her capable to enter the "gifted" class.

The day went of like any other. Amanda would have her classes, chat and giggle with her preppy friends, sit at the best table in the cafeteria. After lunch, her and her friends – Sophie Greene and Britney Teller – would go straight toward the hall restroom and fix their make-up and other 'problems' they thought they had.

"Did you hear about Caroline?" Sophie said. "I heard that she got braces just over the weekend."

"Just like all the other nerds in this school." Amanda added, applying layer after layer of rose lip-gloss until her lips were sticky.

Britney nodded after she had flushed her cheeks with a little blush. "Hey. I heard that a new student was coming to Meadowbrook." She said.

Sophie looked at her with a questioning look, pausing from brushing her silk hair. "And how do you know this?" she asked, resuming brushing.

"Heather told me when I passed her this morning for French class." Britney answered, furring her eyebrows at the name "Heather".

Amanda grinned, "Heather Todd finally got glasses you know. She practically looks _more_ like Terry Boyd than ever." Sophie and Britney giggled, but seemed to remember their previous conversation. The new student.

"Is the new student a boy?" Sophie asked, just hoping he or she was. She'd ask him out at first chance, if he was cute of course. But Britney shook her head with disappointment.

"No. It's a girl. Though, that's all Heather told me." She admitted. Amanda scoffed at the gender.

"Probably just another loser." Amanda said matter-of-factly, earning a small giggle from Sophie. Britney seemed taken back by the insult, but passed it by with a flip of her luscious brown hair.

After chatting for what seemed like half an hour, the girls split up – Britney and Sophie walking toward English, while Amanda walked toward room 209 – the room of the "gifted".

When Amanda had arrived at her "gifted" class, she noticed she was a minute early and cursed herself for getting here early. Walking in, she noticed that only three people were in the room – Jenna Kelley, Emily Sanders, and Tracey Devon. These three girls were in the "gifted" class because they were "special". Jenna could read minds at will. Emily could see the future, but most were wrong anyway. Tracey could just disappear, be invisible from "feeling" invisible. The teacher, Madame, was seated behind her desk, arranging papers into one spot to another. _Typical_, Amanda thought, taking a seat in front of Jenna Kelley, just as the bell rang.

Madame looked up from her work at the almost empty class. "Oh my. We seem to be missing Charles, Sarah, Carter, Martin…" Just as she was about to say "Ken", a boy with messy brown hair and broad shoulders walked in. "Hello Ken." Madame greeted, waiting for him to take a seat.

Ken nodded his greeting, "Madame." He informed and sat down next to Emily Sanders. Oh how Ken Preston's handsome face made Amanda have butterflies in her stomach. He was cute, athletic, smart, and seemed to have a bright future. Any girl would fall for him. So Amanda thought that since she was popular, pretty, and intentionally smart; she could have a shot at getting Ken to go out with her. Amanda's thoughts were interrupted by Jenna, the tough looking girl that sat behind her.

"You know Amanda. If you keep thinking at, it's never going to happen." Jenna whispered in her ear. Amanda glared at Jenna.

"Will you stop reading my mind? My thoughts are none of your business." She snapped back, turning around and looking at the teacher. Jenna just smiled to herself at the Queen of Mean. Madame interrupted the class by stepping in front of her desk and forgetting about her paperwork.

"Alright. Today, we're going to talk about a time in the past where we – " Madame was episodic when the class room door opened to reveal the principle, Mr. Jackson and… was that a person?

"Mr. Jackson, if you don't mind, we're in the middle of class right now." She said in a stern voice. The principle didn't seem to notice and just brushed off her harsh tone.

"Well, yes. I've brought you a new addition to the class… This way." the man urged someone from outside of the room. As the person stepped slowly in front of Mr. Jackson, Amanda almost gasped. It was a girl, and she was completely white! Her hair also had not pigment and shown with a light glow from the lights. Everything was white about her, even her eyebrows and eyelashes. The class seemed to notice her pigment less features since the room was quiet. To break the silence was Madame.

"Welcome to room 209, the "gifted" class. My you tell us your name?" she asked in a sweet and motherly voice. The albino girl shifted her hands and looked at the teacher with big eyes, showing off her red coloring in them.

"Um. My name's Marcel Grant." She said quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear.

Madame nodded in agreement and held out her hand for Marcel to come in. In seeing this, Marcel walked inside the class room, all eyes plastered on her. She was probably the oddest out of everyone in this room, maybe even the world! Marcel even looked scary. Everything was white on her except for her eyes; they were red, not blue, brown, hazel, green, or gray… Just a reddish pink.

Who was this girl and why was she so different from everyone in room 209? Heck, the entire school! Something had to be special about her if Mr. Jackson decided to put her in the "gifted" class. Could she see the future like Emily? Read minds like Jenna? Talk to dead people like Ken? Control people like Sarah? Levitate objects with her mind like Charles could? Was she strong like Martin? Disappear like Tracey? Is she mysterious and doesn't _have_ a special ability like Carter? Or could she snatch someone else's body with pity like Amanda?

Maybe it had to do with the way she looked…


End file.
